A to Z With BAP, VIXX & EXO
by mingseokie
Summary: E for Eternity Star. VIXX. Kim Wonshik (Ravi) & Lee Hongbin. RaBin
1. A for Amusement Park

"Hey…" namja berambut blonde itu menoleh. Ia menatap kearah namja yang memanggilnya . "Mau ?" namja itu menawarkan sekaleng kopi. Ia belum menjawab tapi namja itu sudah membukanya dan menyodorkannya kearah sang namja berambut blonde itu.

Ia mau tidak mau menerimanya.

"Ireumi mwoeyo ? Na Park Chanyeol."

Menatap Chanyeol yang kini duduk disebelahnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kris…"

"Kris ? Bukan orang korea ?"

Kris mengangguk, " Aku dulu sekolah di Kanada, orang China sebenarnya." Chanyeol hanya ber-oh. "Ni ji sui ?" Chanyeol menanyakan umur Kris dengan aksen Chinanya yang aneh. Kris tersenyum kecil, aksen Chanyeol sangat unik.

"Oh ! Kau tersenyum !"

Kris menatap Chanyeol, bingung. "Daritadi kau muram terus, makanya aku menghampirimu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lagi. Kris mungkin harus belajar tersenyum dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik Kris, "Ayo kita naik roller coaster !"

"Aku tidak mood untuk-"

"Kau sudah datang kesini, harusnya bersenang-senang. Bukan bersedih !"

Kris tersenyum kecil, mengikuti Chanyeol yang menariknya.

Yah, menghabiskan waktu sendirian di amusement park, tidak akan seru kan ?

**Amusement Park  
ChocoSapphire  
Kris and Chanyeol of EXO  
166**


	2. I for Ice Americano

**B.A.P**

"Youngjae-ya, Yongguk mana ?" namja berambut hitam itu menepuk pundak namja yang sedang duduk menghadap computer.

"Oh, Himchan hyung, mollayo. Yongguk hyung pergi setelah event Q&amp;A dengan fans." Himchan mengangguk, ia menoleh kearah sang magnae yang berada disebelah Youngjae. Junhong mengangkat bahu sambil menggeleng, tanda ia tidak tahu.

Himchan akhirnya memutuskan beristirahat sebentar di kamar sambil menunggu sang leader yang pergi entah kemana. Dan niat itu hilang ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Ditengah kasur terdapat laptop Yongguk dalam keadaan menyala. Disitu masih dapat terlihat situs terakhir yang Yongguk buka.

Himchan dengan penasaran mendekatinya.

Dan perlahan senyuman terlukis di wajahnya.

'_Tok..Tok..' _Suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Tak lama kemudian masuk seorang namja, member yang ditanyainya tadi. "Eoh, Youngjae-ya, wae ?" Himchan mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop Yongguk dan menaruhya di meja. "Yongguk hyung sudah kembali."

Himchan tersenyum. "Ice Americanoku masih ada kan ?"

"Eoh, darmana hyung tahu Yongguk hyung membeli kopi ?" Seingatnya ia belum bilang Yongguk membeli kopi.

"Bimil…" Himchan mengedip lalu keluar, menuju kopinya yang menunggu.

Youngjae mengangkat bahunya. Baru ia akan menyusul Himchan sesuatu menghentikannya. Ia berjalan menuju laptop Yongguk yang berada diatas meja. Membaca isinya lalu seperti Himchan, perlahan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

Isinya ? Hanya layar yang menampilkan balasan Himchan untuk fansnya saja kok.

_**Himchan **__ BAP_Himchan 30 m_

_방용국이 사주는 커피 __(Kopi yang Bang YongGuk beli) " xxxxx0000: BAP_Himchan __방용국 __vs__커피__.  
(Bang YongGuk vs Kopi) #BAP1004"_

_View Conversation Reply Retweet Favorite More_

* * *

**Ice Americano**  
**ChocoSapphire**  
**Yongguk and Himchan of B.A.P  
227  
Inspired by B.A.P Q&amp;A Event from Himchan's tweet**


	3. T for Too Kind

**EXO**

"JoonMyeon…"

JoonMyeon menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya kepada manajernya. "Wae, hyung ?" Sang manajer tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menyodorkan selembar kertas yang dilipat. JoonMyeon membacanya dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya melebar. "Hyung…"

"Ini disuruh oleh SM, JoonMyeon-ah…"

JoonMyeon menatap manajernya tidak percaya, "Kupikir dulu, LeeTeuk sunbaenim dan YunHo sunbaenim tidak dipaksa untuk berbicara seperti ini." Sang manajer menghela nafas, "Mianhae, JoonMyeon-ah. Aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Dimana dia ?"

"Wae ?"

"Dimana dia ?" JoonMyeon mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Sedang ke toilet…" Dan setelah itu tanpa mengindahkan panggilan manajernya, JoonMyeon segera keluar dan menuju ke toilet. Beberapa kali ia membungkuk kepada sunbaenya sebelum mencapai tempat tujuannya.

Ia membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. "Kris…"

Namja yang merasa namanya terpanggil mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

Tunggu.

Darimana Kris bisa masuk ?

Yah, sebenarnya ia menyamar dan berhasil masuk sebagai manajer EXO, ia ingin setidaknya melihat EXO-K perform sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera kembali ? Aku mencarimu tahu !" JoonMyeon cemberut. "Ah, tadi ada telepon dan kemudian aku jadi asyik sendiri." Kris mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Lihatlah…" JoonMyeon tidak bisa berlama-lama kesal, karena ia punya sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Kau harus melakukannya ?"

"SM yang memintanya…" JoonMyeon berkata lirih.

"Kau akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat kan ?" JoonMyeon memandang Kris persis seperti tatapan EXO's Showtime waktu itu. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya, ia harus kuat. "JoonMyeon-ah, mianhae. Kau sudah tau kalau berurusan dengan SM akan jadi seperti apa kan ?"

"Dan lagi…"

Kris menghela nafas.

"Kurasa, hubungan kita sampai disini saja."

Dan sedetik kemudian, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi JoonMyeon. "Geurae. Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku tidak bisa menolak…"

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, membatasi dirinya agar tidak menghapus air mata JoonMyeon. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan JoonMyeon sendirian. Setelah Kris keluar, air mata JoonMyeon tumpah semakin banyak.

JoonMyeon tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Padahal dulu dia yang paling bangga meneriakkan slogan 'We Are One' sekarang semua berbeda. Sekarang tidak ada OT12 lagi. Yang tersisa hanyalah 11 member yang kehilangan sang galaxy. 5 member ditinggalkan duizhang mereka. LuHan dan MinSeok kehilangan teman. Tao kehilangan sosok yang selalu menemaninya seperti appa. Dan Joonmyeon…

–kehilangan kekasihnya.

Kris menghela nafas lagi di ruang tunggu. Ia juga tidak tega meninggalkan mereka semua. MinSeok, LuHan, JoonMyeon, YiXing, BaekHyun, JongDae, ChanYeol, ZiTao, JongIn, SeHun, dan EXO fans. Ia merasa sangat egois. _'You're too kind, Kris. Leaving your second family and will make EXO fans watch their first idol solo concert without complete members.'_

Kris tersenyum sarkastik.

'_You're just too kind.'_

**Too Kind  
ChocoSapphire  
JoonMyeon and Kris Wu from EXO  
412  
I imagine BTS of M!CountDown. Goodbye Kris, hello Wu YiFan.**_xang Bang YongGuk belingguk yang berada diatas meja. Membaca isinya lalu seperti Himchan, perlahan senyum menghiasi _


	4. P for Perfect

"Mian, aku tidak bisa…"

"Wae, Joonmyeon-ah ? Wae ?"

"Kris…" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya kelantai, berusaha menghindari tatapan tajam dari Kris. "Biar kujelaskan hal-hal kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimamu…" Kris baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Joonmyeon berbicara.

"Kau tampan, aku tidak. Kau tinggi, aku pendek. Kau keren, aku tidak. Kau memiliki banyak fans, aku tidak. Kau leader keren yang dihormati semua orang, sedangkan aku… hanya orang bodoh berhiaskan title leader."

Hening.

Kris ingin meyakinkan Joonmyeon, tapi lidahnya kelu.

'_Klik'_

Dua namja yang sedari tadi mengintip dari luar kamar Sehun dan Joonmyeon itu menutup pintu dengan pelan. "Nah, Luhan… kau mengerti kan sekarang kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimamu ?"

"Minseok-ie…"

"Kau tampan, aku tidak. Kau keren, aku tidak. Kau cute, aku tidak. Kau memiliki banyak fans, aku tidak. Kau bahkan lebih cantik dariku…" Minseok mengabaikan tatapan tajam Luhan ketika ia menyebut 'cantik'.

"Jadi, mian aku tidak bisa."

Luhan juga ingin protes tapi, seperti Kris. Lidahnya kelu.

Dan dua namja yang meminta maaf itu membatin, _'Karena kau terlalu sempurna'_

_Because you're perfect and I'm not._

**Perfect  
ChocoSapphire  
Kris &amp; SuHo (Joonmyeon) and Luhan &amp; XiuMin (Minseok) of EXO  
173**


	5. E for Eternity Star

***Eternity Star***

"Kong~!" Seseorang 'mendobrak' pintu membuat Lee HongBin, pasien yang menghuni kamar tersebut kaget.

"Ah, JaeHwan hyung, kau mengagetkanku." HongBin mengusap dadanya. "Bogoshippeo, HongBin-ah~" JaeHwan tidak mengidahkan perkataan HongBin. "YA ! Lee JaeHwan, sudah kubilang jangan membuat keributan di rumah sakit !" JaeHwan cemberut.

"Ah, HakYeon hyung~ Aku kan sudah lama tidak melihat uri HongBin-ie~" Namja tan yang bernama HakYeon itu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah adik sepupunya.

"Jadi apa kata dokter ?"

"Katanya aku sudah cukup kuat dan aku akan dioperasi besok siang." HakYeon tersenyum dan mengelus kepala adik sepupunya itu. "Baguslah, kau harus cepat sembuh. Apa WonShik sudah tahu ?" HongBin cemberut begitu mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. "Dia sudah tahu."

"Ada apa dengan cemberutmu HongBin-ah ?" JaeHwan menusuk-nusuk pipi HongBin. " Dia ada urusan besok jadi harus kuliah."

"Tenang saja, kita akan menungguimu besok. Aku dan JaeHwan akan ambil cuti saja besok."

HongBin tersenyum, "Gomawoyo, hyung."

***Eternity Star***

"Kalau aku meninggalkanmu bagaimana WonShik-ah ?" WonShik mengerutkan dahinya.

Ia menatap HongBin dengan sepasang mata tajamnya. "HongBin-ah, berpikir positif adalah yang terbaik, kau tahu itu kan ?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau operasiku tidak berhasil ? Aku akan meninggalkanmu dan HakYeon juga JaeHwan hyung."

"Lee HongBin yang aku tahu tidak akan menyerah dan pasrah seperti ini, ia adalah orang yang kuat. HongBin yang aku tahu adalah pemilik senyuman paling indah dan akan terus terus tersenyum untukku," WonShik menggenggam tangan HongBin.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

HongBin hanya diam dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

WonShik melirik jam tangannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya. "Kong, aku harus pergi. Nanti saat aku kesini lagi, kau harus memberiku senyumanmu lagi."

HongBin hanya tersenyum, "Hati-hati, WonShik-ah."

***Eternity Star***

"Kong ?"

"Eoh, HakYeon hyung, JaeHwan hyung…"

"Semangatlah HongBin-ah~" kata JaeHwan sambil tersenyum. HongBin mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, HakYeon hyung, ada kertas ?" HakYeon segera merobek kertas dari memonya dan menyerahkannya bersama sebuah pulpen. HongBin kemudian menulis sesuatu, beberapa menit kemudian ia melipat kertas itu dan menyerahkannya kepada HakYeon. "Hyung, seandainya operasi ini tidak berhasil, tolong serahkan pada WonShik."

"HongBin-ah – "

Dan suara ketukan pintu terdengar, JaeHwan membukanya dan mendapati dua orang perawat.

"Permisi sudah waktunya HongBin-ssi untuk dioperasi." HakYeon menjawab dengan 'ne' sambil tersenyum seadanya. HakYeon dan JaeHwan kemudian mengikuti HongBin menuju ruang operasi, dan sebelum masuk HakYeon mengelus rambut HongBin sambil tersenyum. JaeHwan tersenyum riang seperti biasanya, "Hwaiting~!"

HongBin hanya bisa tersenyum.

***Eternity Star***

"WonShik-ah kau mau – "

Dan sebelum temannya dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya WonShik sudah berlari menuju keluar ruangan.

"YA ! WonShik-ah !"

WonShik berlari dengan cepat menuju tempat parkiran kampusnya.

'Bruk !'

"YA!"

Ia tidak peduli menabrak orang-orang dan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

Ia hanya peduli pada keadaan HongBin sekarang.

"Uwaa!"

Persetan dengan es krim yang sekarang menempel pada jaketnya.

Pesan dari HakYeon benar-benar membuat ia khawatir. WonShik segera memacu motornya ke rumah sakit.

***Eternity Star***

"WonShik-ah…" suara HakYeon bergetar.

Tidak, tidak.

Ini bukan yang diharapkannya.

Pasti HakYeon mengeluarkan air mata gembira kan ?

Pasti JaeHwan yang memeluknya mengucapkan selamat kan ?

Iya kan ?

"Mianhae, WonShik-ah…"

***Eternity Star***

"HakYeon hyung, ini bohong kan ?" Lidah HakYeon kelu, ia tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan JaeHwan. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk melihat HongBin yang terakhir kalinya. "Tentu saja JaeHwan hyung…" Ia dan JaeHwan menoleh kearah WonShik. "Sehabis ini pasti dia bangun dan tertawa karena kita seperti orang bodoh yang menangisinya."

"WonShik…"

"Pasti dia akan tertawa riang…"

"WonShik…"

"Ini hanya mimpi buruk. Kita akan terbangun…"

"Kim WonShik !" HakYeon membentaknya sementara air mata WonShik menetes. "Kita harus menghadapi kenyataan, demi HongBin." Suara HakYeon melembut. "Aku tidak mungkin kehilangannya." WonShik menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

HakYeon menyodorkan kertas, "Titipan darinya."

Ia dan JaeHwan kemudian keluar, memberikan waktu bagi WonShik.

***Eternity Star***

WonShik memandang gedung rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja sekarang, tempat dulu HongBin dirawat. Ia meraih dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang terus berada disana selama empat tahun terakhir, pesan HongBin untuknya. WonShik membacanya, _'Kau membalikkan perkataanku, HongBin-ah.'_

'_Kim WonShik adalah orang yang tidak pernah menyerah dan pasrah, ia adalah orang yang kuat. WonShik yang aku tahu adalah pemilik tawa yang paling indah dan akan terus tertawa untukku._

_Semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

WonShik menghela nafas sebelum ia keluar dari mobilnya dan memulai pekerjaanya hari ini.

'_Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja…'_

**Eternity Star  
Mingseokie  
Kim WonShik (Ravi) and Lee HongBin from VIXX  
687  
Inspired by Eternity - VIXX &amp; The Fault In Our Stars - Troye Sivan **


End file.
